<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snow fights and dangerous situations by aconitum (sugarandspace)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612076">Snow fights and dangerous situations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/aconitum'>aconitum (sugarandspace)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Winter, Wolf Derek Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/aconitum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A walk in a wintery forest comes to a different kind of ending than they were planning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snow fights and dangerous situations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611887">Lumisotaa ja vaaratilanteita</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/aconitum">aconitum (sugarandspace)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's international mother language day and in honor of that I wrote a ficlet in Finnish! This is a translation of that fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The snow crunches under Stiles’ shoes as he walks in the untouched snow. They left the trail over a kilometer ago but he’s not worried. Even though the forest is unfamiliar to them, he trusts Derek to be able to lead them back to the cabin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whereas the sound of Stiles’ steps echoes from the surrounding trees, he can barely hear Derek walking next to him. His big paws sink to a couple of inches of snow without a sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s cold and the sun that’s shining low in the sky doesn’t give warmth like it does at home in California. The temperature is only a couple of degrees below freezing but it’s a lot colder than what Stiles is used to. However, walking is keeping him warm if you don’t count the freezing toes and the coldness he can feel on his cheeks. He pushes his mitten-clad hands deeper into the pockets of his coat and focuses on that warmth instead of his ice-cold toes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you only chose that form because it’s warm,” Stiles says as he watches how snowflakes slowly land on top of Derek’s dark fur. Stiles is sure that Derek can’t even feel them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles reaches his hand to his side where Derek’s back comes up to Stiles’ waist and brushes at one of the snowflakes so it sticks to the wool of his mitten. He’s not careful enough though and the complicated pattern of the snowflake gets damaged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek turns to look at him and even though Stiles isn’t as good at reading him when he’s in his wolf form, he’s pretty sure he’s annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He also knows why.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down,” he says. “I wasn’t trying to pet you. I was just trying to look at one of the snowflakes a little closer. Did you know that at the moment you kind of look like someone poured glitter into your fur?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s true, the snowflakes shine in the black fur like stars in the night sky. It looks beautiful, and maybe Stiles should have chosen that example to tell Derek instead of the glitter one he went with, because as soon as the word “glitter” leaves Stiles’ mouth, Derek shakes his whole body so that the snowflakes fall away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spoilsport,” Stiles laughs. When they pass the next younger tree, Stiles grabs a low branch and shakes it, which results in a big amount of powder-soft snow falling on top of Derek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… and on top of Stiles himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles can admit that his plan wasn’t quite thought through when the snow passes the collar of his coat and the scarf he’s wearing and gets in contact with the back of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound that escapes him might not be the manliest, but the noise Derek makes doesn’t sound fitting for a dangerous predator. Stiles is pretty sure that wolves can’t laugh but the noise clearly had the same purpose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles glares at Derek and pretends to be deeply offended. He bends down to grab a handful of snow and Derek sees what’s about to happen because he starts running before Stiles can even completely straighten his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles isn’t in as bad of a shape as he was when he first learnt about werewolves. The countless dangers he’s found himself in after that have done more to his stamina than lacrosse ever did, but there’s no chance he’ll be able to catch Derek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it doesn’t stop him from trying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles has never accepted defeat easily so he traps the snow into his fist and starts running. It’s clear that Derek isn’t running as fast as he could, because not once does Stiles lose him from his sight as they run between the trees. Eventually Derek slows down and stops on a clearing that’s in the middle of the trees. Stiles doesn’t stop to question his easy win when he finally gets close enough to drop the now slightly melted ball of snow on top of Derek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles doesn’t have time to react before the wolf has tackled him to his back on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek’s paws are a solid weight on top of his chest and Stiles doesn’t have any chance to get up from the snow. The snow on the clearing is higher than it was among the trees because the trees haven’t sheltered it from any of the snowfall. But the running has made him feel warm, and as he lays in the snow with his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tries to catch his breath, he’s not even a bit cold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s just about to say something, when both of their attentions are turned to the edge of the clearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay calm,” a clearly alarmed older man tells Stiles as he walks towards them slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes a moment until Stiles understands why the man is reacting like this. When it eventually clicks, he feels pretty dumb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man isn’t seeing how Stiles’ boyfriend tackled him to the snow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sees a large black wolf pressing him to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles looks up at Derek who also turns to look at Stiles. Stiles doesn’t have any idea how they are going to get out of this situation without raising questions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is going to be interesting.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me from <a href="https://sugarandspace.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> and sometimes from <a href="https://twitter.com/sugarandspace_">twitter!</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>